Tranfer:Enter Naruto!
by Kenjuke
Summary: There are some Custom Characters in this. First fic.
1. Enter Konoha

_ Where… where… where am I… This world it seems so strange. Why am I here. _"Hey are you ok?" _Wow why does that sound like Naruto am I dreaming?_"Hey kid are you alive?" asked Naruto. "Huh where am I" I say as I wake up. "Oh your in Konoha village hidden in the leaves." Naruto said. "I see…. WHAT!!!" I say surprised. "Oh you've never heard of it?" Sakura asks as she walks towards Naruto. "You're pathetic" Sasuke says while he jumps down from a tree._Why am I in Naruto… what happened when I passed out…_I think as I watch them chat. I notice my attire I question myself 'why am I dressed like them.' I check to see if I can jump high. I attempt and no luck comes of it. Naruto, and Sakura laugh at the attempt. "You're not a ninja are you?" Naruto says. "Never know" I reply. "Want to find out" Says Sakura, who continues chuckling at my attempt. "No thanks I don't have a need to try I need training still." I say with a serious tone. But this only gains more laughter. After this they leave. I just sigh and say "Since when did this happen in the show, maybe this is just a dream." I never knew but something was about to tell me that this is not a dream. I search for someplace to stay, but my gut tells me Neither Naruto nor Sasuke would let me stay with them. I quickly run down the road as fast as I can in search of some kind of hotel that I find in a while.

* * *

I walk towards a building I never saw in the show, it says Konoha Hotel. I start to think, _how will I live here how will I ever get back, might I die._Quickly I push that thought to the back of my head and think of something to do. Some unknown object hit my head; I turn to find a kid around 2 years old, playing with his ball. I wonder, was that the object that hit me. I just shrug it off and walk into the hotel. I go to the counter it was empty but, that was later replaced by someone who, seemingly is a girl, around 18. "Can I help you?" she asks. "I'd like a room please" I reply. "Sure, we have 3 rooms that are not taken those rooms are, 15, 12, and 50" she says. "Um… I have to go with 12" I say. "Ok the rooms amount is 300 yen." She says with a demanding tone. "Do I even have yen?" I whisper as I scan my pockets for yen. As I rummage I find 3 100 yen coins. _To think my currency would get changed too. _I think as I hand her the yen. "Thank You" she says, and gives me the directions and a key. I wonder why there is a key shouldn't there be something different, but this too I shrug off. When I get to my room door I hear someone or something's laughter. I insert the key slowly as I grip a kunai. As I slid the key out of the door the laughter stopped all was silent again. The door opened and it turned out it was Jiraya. I jumped expecting something. But nothing happened. "You look weak, I've finished training Naruto, plus you can help me in my research." He says. I sighed and sweat dropped. I ask him "How can I help in your research?" "You'll see." He says.

* * *

I'm caught trying to get some info for Jiraya. And so this causes a seen as I am caught peeking in the Girls bath house. The girls come rushing out, I start running, I notice I am running faster than normal. Then I also notice my strength increased and my jumping had gotten better since I had first arrived in this world. "Good" I say. I jump up a building and onto the Hokage statues as Jiraya said he would meet me there. Naruto was there too. "Oh he's your new pupil" Naruto says. "Naruto you know him" Jiraya said in surprise. "Yup" He replied. "Come to think of it I never got your name." Naruto said. "Oh I'm Leon, I already know you though Naruto." I say after snapping out of my daydream state. "Ok" Jiraya said. "I will teach you both rasengan, since now I have another pupil." Jiraya said enthusiastically. _I thought he said he finished training Naruto._ I sweat drop at the thought. I think about the Rasengan think again. _Whoa wait I don't even know shadow clone. But somehow or someway I feel something awakening in me. I know this feeling it has happened before I feel like I have the Kyubii in me… It burns…But I know I can control it while keep a human like state. Even if nine tails comes out I can suppress it!_

* * *

**Cliff Hangers i love those**

**Next Chapter: Enter Kyubii supression. **


	2. Kyus arrival evil stirring

_**By the day I seem to be getting stronger, my appearance seems to be changing to I start to look a bit like naruto day by day. But one thing never changes, my hair, and the fact that I don't have a seal to hold in my kyubii.**_

The day starts as usual but then I notice my hair changed shape a bit and grew a bit larger, its wild, un-tamed, why did I never notice this before, and since when was it red. Slowly I groggily walk out the room, with my normal clothes on a black t-shirt and black shorts. _I remember I belong to no village, maybe I can get a mission to go on._ I find Naruto as I walk. "Hey Naruto, got any missions I can help on?" I say in a dreary voice. "Yeah Kakashi told Sasuke and Sakura to meet on the bridge, but he didn't tell me to come so I have some free time." Naruto replied in an exited tone. I wonder why he is so eager to go on a mission, does he know I have something inside me or is it that I look a bit like him. Naruto left for a while and came back an hour later saying "We got an S rank mission." I gape at what he said. He just walks and I follow sighing, and thinking what might happen.

* * *

Later we reach our destination. I just stare at what I see. It was a portal to my world but my friends were coming out of it only 1 person caught my eye. It was a girl around my age. At the sight of this girl I ran. "You're not getting away this time Leon." She said. "This is bad Naruto run!!!" I say, but it was to late Naruto got trampled, he simply got up and said something I couldn't make out. Before I knew it I was unconscious._Where am I…I feel like I'm on a fluffy pillow. _I woke up by hearing a fox that is right next to me startled I jump up as I start to observe it. Its orange it has 9 tails but its so small even so, that means it's the Kyubii _but why is it so cute_ I ask myself. "Wow so that's what would have happen if I fainted because some girl punched me…" Naruto said Barely hanging on to consciousness. I sweat drop at Naruto's comment, but my attention goes back to the small kyubii. I think of a name. _Kai? No. Shadow. No. Kyu. Yes I will name him Kyu. _Back in reality I see Kyu sleep on my lap. I whisper "Have a good nap Kyu." "You named it, oh well that's a good name" the girl said, seeming to appear from the shadows. "Man, why does Catherine have to be here" I whisper to Kyu. He just coos innocently. It's a coo that means "I don't know, but I don't care, just let me sleep." I think about that. "Good point there Kyu, lets go home and sleep." I say. I pick up Kyu and walk towards my apartment and Catherine stops me. "You know where the Hotels are?" She asks. I reply with a innocent "Yes." I take her to the hotel and tell her, that her currency is changed and should get the next open room. I just go back to my room Kyu Is up and is growling at me because I woke him, he bit me, it hurt but I kept on walking. My would closed up fast, I was starting to think that I have a Kyubii inside myself. I start to notice that Kyu came from the wild… This gets me wondering that there are more Kyubii's out there.

* * *

"Is everything going to plan, Shuri?" A myseterious figure about 6 ft tall wearing full black asked. "Yes, Master." Shuri replied. "Good" The man said with a red aura enveloping him. He grinned and let it overtake him he started to grow a tail a red tail that was attached to him with ears he turned red a scarlet red that was rare for Kyubii holders. "We shall see you soon Leon, I know that you are Naruto's brother, whom left to be with the humans." The man said. 


End file.
